


Cruzando la línea

by PruePhantomhive



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Sólo me preguntaba si te gustaría entrar. A mi casa. Por una taza de té. O café. O algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruzando la línea

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de James Bond pertenecen a Ian Fleming, Sam Mendes, Michael G. Wilson, Barbara Broccoli, Eon Productions, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures y Columbia Pictures; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Bond llega a la División Q cuando la mayoría de los empleados ya se han ido. Sólo Q y R permanecen en sus puestos de trabajo, uno tecleando furiosamente en su ordenador, y la otra lidiando con papeles en carpetas y objetos en bolsas.

—No, no, no, Bond —masculla Q al escuchar sus pasos, sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora—. Estaba pensando en terminar esto, tomar un taxi a casa y desmayarme en el sillón.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? —pregunta Bond, enarcando las cejas, pero se trata de Q y Q sabe muchas cosas.

Q lo observa por fin y Bond se sorprende ante el grosor de las ojeras en las que nadan sus ojos verdes.

—Mis agentes son responsables, Bond, a excepción de ti. El penúltimo entregó su equipo _completo_ e _intacto_ hace más de dos horas. Entonces, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Q teclea un par de cosas más en su computadora, la cierra y apoya los codos sobre la mesa, esperando.

Bond sonríe, un poco, nada más. Hurga en sus bolsillos y saca su radio —entero esta vez, muchas gracias, sólo un poco raspado— y después su arma. El agente siente en el pecho algo parecido a la diversión cuando coloca su pistola sobre la mesa y Q intercambia una mirada asqueada con R, que bufa con fastidio desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No falta ni una sola pieza —comenta Bond, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y metiendo la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su elegante saco negro. Si se hubiera tomado el tiempo para limpiar (lavar) la Walther después de ducharse en su departamento, le hubiera ahorrado a la División una molestia, pero no, pues en molestias consiste su trabajo.

—Ojalá pudiera ver eso a través de toda ésta porquería. ¿Te caíste en una cloaca?

Bond pone los ojos en blanco.

—Entré _voluntariamente_ a una.

Q no puede evitar sonreír. Bond piensa que debería hacerlo más seguido: el gesto no le sienta nada mal.

Q se levanta de su mesa, camina hacia el armario colocado a un costado, saca un contenedor vacío y toma una botella llena de líquido transparente, vuelve a la mesa, destapa la botella y llena con su contenido el recipiente hasta la mitad. Toma una bolsa de herramientas de su cajón, desarma la Walther PPK y sumerge las piezas en el líquido: de inmediato, una costra de suciedad se desprende del arma.

Bond observa a Q como si lo hubiera pateado en la entrepierna: se supone que _su_ arma no es _suya_ del todo y que la debe devolver a la División junto al resto de su equipo en cuanto finaliza una misión, pero la Walther se ha convertido en una especie de Wilson para él, ese amigo fiel que te acompaña en los momentos más crudos de la vida; Q debería mostrar más _respeto_.

—¿Documentos? —solicita el líder de la Rama Q. Bond le entrega su pasaporte, pero omite el reporte de la misión porque ese ya lo puso en las sedosas manos de la señorita Moneypenny—. ¿Es todo?

—Todo —en cuanto Bond pronuncia esa palabra, Q bosteza de nuevo. Ésta vez es uno largo, tembloroso, que le llena los ojos de lágrimas y le sacude los hombros. Bond, que ha experimentado casos de cansancio extremo similares, siente compasión por su supervisor.

—Buen —bostezo— trabajo, 007. Ahora ve a casa y —bostezo— descansa.

Bond hace una mueca.

—Pienso que quien necesita irse a la cama es otro… Q —dice. No puede evitar el dejo burlón que empapa su voz.

Q sonríe, tal vez porque está lo suficientemente agotado como para contestar con algo elocuente.

—Cierto. Pero aún tengo trabajo por terminar —dice, bajando la mirada hacia el contenedor con la Walther.

—Me haces sentir culpable.

—Qué bueno.

—A manera de disculpa —sigue Bond en un momento de inspiración—, me ofrezco a llevarte a casa.

Hay una pausa en la pequeña conversación. Q humedece su labio superior con la punta de la lengua y murmura un “uhm”, como si meditara su respuesta aunque Bond sabe, por la manera en la que sus ojos permanecen fijos en un vacío improvisado, que conoce la respuesta de antemano.

—¿Llevarme a casa, dices? Uh, bien, estoy cansado y dudo poder encontrar un taxi a ésta hora —añade, observando el reloj de pared—, aún si llamo uno, tardará un poco, así que…

—Q.

—De acuerdo, 007.

—

Se marchan del MI6 cinco minutos después, con la promesa de R de limpiar la Walther, empacarla y hacer el papeleo necesario. Q murmura algo acerca de la resistencia femenina, pero Bond no _quiere_ prestar atención a sus palabras: vaya que él conoce dicha resistencia.

Suben al auto de Bond, aparcado en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Q toma asiento y, en cuanto su cuerpo entra en contacto con una postura relajada, cierra los ojos y levanta una mano para sacudirse el cabello. Bond piensa que el trabajo de oficina es de los peores.

—¿Podrías decirme tu dirección, por favor?

—Ugh. Tanner me habló sobre tu manía de entrar a la casa de M sin su permiso. M. ¿Enserio no sabes en dónde vivo?

Bond sonríe, aunque no siente nada de felicidad, en realidad; recordar a M le duele demasiado. Se aclara la garganta con un ruido seco.

—En realidad, no, no tengo motivos para molestarte.

—Cualquiera que te viera pensaría lo contrario —Q sonríe y le dice su dirección. Bond la memoriza y pone el auto en marcha.

—

Comienza a llover cuando Bond estaciona su vehículo delante del edificio departamental de Q, que espabila contra la ventana en cuanto escucha que se apaga el motor.

Las lluvias grises de Londres no tardan en espesarse y volver triste el paisaje, deprimiendo los colores verdes vivos de las copas de los árboles y los rojos de los guardapolvos de los inmuebles. Pero hay algo hermoso en la manera en la que el agua fluye por las calles, salpicando los parabrisas de los autos y derramándose como cascadas por los canales.

Q pone una mano en la puerta y presiona el interruptor para abrirla; Bond se fija en el largo de sus dedos, en la manera en la que el suéter blanco que está usando resalta la palidez de su piel, el negro de su cabello y el tono esmeralda de sus ojos…

Se observan.

—Gracias —murmura Q. Su silueta se recorta contra el vidrio polarizado de la ventana—. Uhm.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sólo me preguntaba si te gustaría entrar. A mi casa. Por una taza de té. O café. O algo _más._

Bond se petrifica una milésima de segundo antes de preguntar:

—¿Algo más?

Q evita verlo a los ojos.

—Vino, quizá.

Bond respira profundo, con una mueca extraña en la cara: no esperaba que Q fuera el tipo de sujetos que entraran a un juego de seducción —porque es obvio para él lo que el otro sujeto está haciendo—, pero es una sorpresa comprobar su suposición. Lo es aún más el hecho de que el hombre se muestre directo con él.

—De acuerdo.

Salen del auto y dan vida a la noche.


End file.
